kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (San Francisco, California) (Level)
=Game Info= Level: An Apocalyptic World (San Francisco, CA) Time: Enter Date Here, 4:55:27 pm and counting Location: San Francisco, CA Character: Private James Connar Division: 7th Ranger Regiment Players: 1-2 players, online or locally =Description= *Objective **Get to the Golden Gate Bridge *Characters **US Army Rangers **Devourers **Zombies **Demons *Weather: Thunderstorm, Medium Rain *Vehicle: Humvee *Achievement: None *Skulls: None =Opening Scene= *Cinematic Scene You see a blackhawk landing at the St. Mary's Medical Center, on the helicopter pad. Sgt. Brian Bacon asks, "So where are we going?" and the Blackhawks pilot says, "Commander?" They all step out and Commander David Matthews responds, "To the golden gate bridge." He faces the pilot and says, "You guys will rally at the bridge and meet us there." The pilot responds "Ye sir." and the chopper takes off, heading to the bridge. The scene ends. =Gameplay= Player spawns near St. Mary's Medical Center, just outside the hospital entrance along with the 7th Ranger Regiment. You go down a couple blocks, fighting off zombies till you reach Turk Blvd. Then you make a right and go five blocks down till you reach Masonic Avenue. You make a left on Masonic Avenue, and go down a block till you reach Geary Blvd. Zombies, demons and devourers swarm from stores and restaurants as you head five blocks down and reach Divisadero St. A US Army humvee is seen driving down the street and stops as a horid of zombies swarms out of the vehicle. The team freaks and unload on the zombies, killing them and then getting into the humvee. Private James Connar is instructed to drive. The player and team are attacked by demons and devourers as they make their way five blocks down the street. As a hospital explodes, zombies fly onto the humvee and the player must shake the zombies off the vehicle before they can do and damage. After, they head ten blocks down, reaching Highway 101. The sign is decimated as they drive past the enter sign. A convoy of five humvees drive on the opposite side, and 3 helicopters flying overhead can be seen as they enter Doyle Drive. A cemetery can be seen just off the highway, as large groups of zombies riot and cause fires to the cemetery. As they go past the Presidio of San Francisco, a decimated military base is seen just off the highway. The team are just a couple hundred meters from the bridge when they are stopped by a blockade of military humvees. Everything looks normal at this point. A Military Police officer approaches the window and asks a question when suddenly the MP turns to a zombie. The MP's dogs turn into hell hounds and the MP's turn into zombies as well. The group panic and speed up towards the bridge. A F-35 is seen flying over the player's head when suddenly, a missile hits the end of the humvee and sends the players vehicles flying then crashing. Everything goes black, and the player wakes up to Cpl. Dunn lifting the player to his feet, saying, "You alright." James responds and they head for the end of the bridge. On the players radio, you hear a Dark Op Pilot's radio transmission say,"We have a visual, engaging enemy hostile." and a glowing red missle is fired, striking the water and creating a huge geyser, followed by a whorl pool. The F-35 leaves and the bridge slides to the left and right, causing the player to slide to the left and right as well. Cars fall off the bridge and cable wires sway and fly off hitting and damaging the road. The player must dodge a few cable wires as obstacles. The bridge crumbles underneath the player as a helicopter is seen flying in and rescuing the team and player. =Transcript= *''Player spawns just outside near the front entrence of St. Mary's Medical Center'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Lets get moving."' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah...right."' *''You go down a couple blocks, fighting off zombies till you reach Turk Blvd'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "The places wont get any better, huh?"' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah...I know."' *''Then you make a right and go five blocks down till you reach Masonic Avenue'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "I don't know why we have to walk such a long ways, and kill a whole bunch of zombies, just to get to the end of the city and reach our objective."' *''Cpl. James Dunn checks his own weapon'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Because, we have a mission."' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Pft. yeah, okay then."' *''You make a left on Masonic Avenue, and go down a block till you reach Geary Blvd'' *''Zombies, demons and devourers swarm from stores and resturaunts'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Open Fire!"' *''You head five blocks down, killing the enemy till you reach Divisadero St'' *''A US Army humvee is seen driving down the street '' *'Lt. Dan Gonzalez: "What the hell."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Is that one of ours?"' *''It stops as a horid of zombies swarms out of the vehicle.'' *'Private James Connar: "Aw Shit!"' *''James Connar gets pulled back by Cpl James Dunn as the team fires on the group'' *'Sgt. Brian Bacon: "Fuck!"' *''They all get into the Humvee as they are ambushed.'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Drive Private!"' *''The player switches the gear to the Overdrive position and must (press the Right Trigger) in order to accelerate and (the Left Stick to steer)'' *''Player dodges obstacles and must turn the appropriate turns in order to make it'' *''The player and team are attacked by demons and devourers as they make their way five blocks down the street'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Shake em off James!"' *''As a hospital explodes, zombies fly onto the humvee and the player must shake the zombies off the vehicle before they can do and damage'' *'Cpl James Dunn: "Shit!"' *''After, they head ten blocks down, reaching Highway 101'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Get onto the Highway."' *'Private James Connar: "Sir yes sir."' *''The Highway 101 sign is decimated as they drive past the enter sign'' *''A convoy of five humvees drive on the opposite side, and 3 helicopters flying overhead can be seen as they enter Doyle Drive'' *'James Connar: "Hey."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Well what are they doin?"' *'Commander David Matthews: "I don't know Corporal."' *'Ranger '(On radio transmission): "This is delta 1-1, 0-1-5-5-1, trasmission X-Ray, its a decoy, do ''(Static) I repeat (Static). *'''Commander David Matthews: "What the-" *''A cemetary can be seen just off the highway, as large groups of zombies riot and cause fires to the cemetary'' *'Private James Connar' ''(Under his breath): "Dang."' *''As they go past the Presidio of San Francisco, a decimated military base is seen just off the highway. '' *''The team are just a couple hundred meters from the bridge when they are stopped by a blockade of military humvees. Everything looks and seems normal at this point. *''A Human Military Police officer approaches the window '' *'Military Police Officer: "This area is off limits soldier."' *''He smiles showing yellow stained teeth and points in direction they came from'' *'Military Police Officer: "Why don't you head back the way you came."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "I dont like this."' *''The MP dogs are heard and seen barking towards the player'' *''The MP faces the player'' *'Military Police Officer' (In a monstrous voice): "Well?" *'Private James Connar: "Aw, fuck no."' *''The MP turns into a zombie and so does the other MP personnel. The dogs turn into hell hounds'' *'Commander David Matthews: "Go now!"' *''The player speeds up (pressing the Right Trigger), smashing through the vehicle blockade, with the windows taking minimum damage'' *''An F-35 is seen flying over the player's head when suddenly, a missile hits the end of the humvee and sends the players vehicles flying then crashing. '' *''Everything goes black, and the player wakes up to Cpl. Dunn lifting the player to his feet'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "You alright." ' *'Private James Connar: "Yeah."' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Then lets get the heck out of here!"' *''They head for the end of the bridge'' *''On the players radio, you hear a Dark Op Pilot's radio transmission '' *'Dark Op Soldier (Radio Transmission):"We have a visual, engaging enemy hostile." ' *''A glowing red missile is fired, striking the water and creating a huge geyser, followed by a whorl pool'' *'Private James Connar: "Shit! The bastard."' *''The F-35 leaves and the bridge slides to the left and right, causing the player to slide to the left and right as well'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Come on James!"' * The whorl pool of violent water causes the bridge to shake back and forth violently and then suddenly snaps the bridge in half! *''Cars fall off the bridge and cable wires sway and fly off hitting and damaging the road and causing cars to fly into the air!'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Hurry! Don't slip!"' *''The player must dodge a few cable wires and obstacles'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "Watch your head, were almost there!"' *''The bridge crumbles underneath the player as a helicopter is seen flying in and rescuing the team'' *'Cpl. James Dunn: "James! Jump!"' *''The player is then rescued by avoiding falling into the water by (Pressing the A button)'' *'Blackhawk Pilot: "Good to have you all on board."' *''The helicopter leaves, leaving the bridge as it falls into the dark green ocean'' Category:Levels